Nintendo Anime Version: The Super Digimon Brothers
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Parody of the Mario series. Guilmon and his brother Agumon arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom and must rescue Princess Renamon and Biyomon from the clutches of Impmon. GuilRena and AguBiyo at the end.


Nintendo Anime Version: The Super Digimon Brothers:

Author's notes: I been studying Nintendo and Anime and decided to mix them up. This is the first crossover when the Digimon from Digimon Season 1, 2 and 3 plays as the Mario Characters and we also see a sneak preview of the Legend of Serena from which DBZ and Sailor Moon would be taking place. Anyway, enjoy it.

Cast:

Guilmon as Mario

Agumon as Luigi

Renamon as Princess Peach

Biyomon as Princess Daisy

Veemon as Toadsworth

Patamon as Toad

Gatomon as Toadette

Gabumon as Yoshi

BlackGuilmon as Wario

BlackAgumon as Waluigi

Impmon as Bowser

Impmon JR as Bowser JR

Brooklyn… A city filled with a lot of cars and traffic. Nowadays, most of the days, people get their drains coughed up with muck and mess. Only two people are the only ones who can clean up mess…

The Digimon Brothers! Guilmon and Agumon!

Guilmon is the oldest and he wore a red hat with a big G on it. He also wore a red shirt and overalls. He wore white gloves and brown shoes. Agumon is the youngest but he is taller than Guilmon. He also wore blue overalls, white gloves and brown shoes but he wore a green hat with an A on it and a green shirt.

They are very good at plumbering. They had been trained as plumbers when they were very little. But one day, when people were forgetting them and they found themselves in another world filled with new experience and make them heroes.

One day, someone called the Digimon Brothers to clean up the mess in the pipes of the bathtub. While Guilmon is checking it out, Agumon saw something unusual. He turned back to Guilmon, who stuck his head under the tub which twisting the knots of the pipes.

"Hey-a, Guilmon!" Agumon called.

BUMP!

Guilmon came out of the tub and rubbed his head. "Momma-Mia. My-a head! What-a gotten into you, Agumon?"

"Guilmon, look-a out of the window".

Guilmon looked out of the window. "Whoa… where did that come from?"

In the middle of the road was a big green pipe sticking out of the ground.

"Let's-a check it out after we've been-a here" Guilmon said.

"Okey-dookie" said Agumon.

After finishing what they were supposed to do, they began to examine the pipe.

"Momma-Mia. Nothing out of the ordinary" said Agumon.

"Give-a me the boost, Agumon" Guilmon said.

Agumon gave him a boost and Guilmon landed on the side and carefully looked down in the pipe.

"What-a can you see?" asked Agumon.

"Nothing. Just blank" said Guilmon, but then he looked down even more. "That is a long-a way down."

Agumon climbed up to see for himself. Just then, Guilmon slipped and fell in the pipe.

"Aaaarrrgghhh!" Guilmon yelled as he fell in and the pipe makes sound entering sound.

Agumon looked down further "Guilmon?" and he fell down too. "Momma-Mia!"

They fell a long way, down and down into the pipe. Guilmon thought he could see light at the end. They came out of the pipe revealing they were not on ground. They were in air. They fell down screaming and splash in the water. Guilmon swam out of the water and squeezed the water out of his cap. He saw Agumon getting chased by some weird fish Guilmon haven't saw.

"GUILMON!" Agumon screamed.

"Momma-Mia!" Guilmon said "I never-a seen that-a kind of fishy before."

"Those are called Chop-Chops" said a voice behind him which made Guilmon jump and turn around to see a Veemon with a mushroom hat and a brown jacket, a white moustache and white pants. "My name is Veemon and welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Mushroom Kingdom?" asked Guilmon. Agumon joined him rubbing his short tail which was bitten by the Chop-Chop.

"Yes… here is ruled by the two most beautiful…" Veemon began but then a Patamon with a red mushroom hat and purple jacket and white pants ran up to him.

"Veemon! Impmon's back and he kidnapped the princesses again!"

"What?! Oh that scheming Impmon! He never gives up!"

"Who's Impmon?" asked Agumon.

Veemon gave them a photo. "This is Impmon. He's an evil villain who keeps on thinking of plans to rule the kingdom, even that means kidnapping the princess!"

They looked at it. They saw a purple digimon with sharp teeth. He has a green shell on his back and white spikes. Agumon was in horror. Guilmon look in disgust.

"Momma-Mia!" Agumon said in terror "He's a pretty-a scary person."

"Man… What an ugly bloke! I never seen such a hideous sight" Guilmon said.

"Why do you say that?" asked Veemon.

"Well, when he looks in the mirror, it might break into pieces or his reflection might run away" Guilmon said.

"But why are they after the Princesses?" asked Agumon.

"He wants Princess Renamon to make her his queen but she keeps refusing. He and his Goomba, Koopa and Twomps are making trouble" said Veemon.

"That is just terrible" snapped Guilmon as he banged his fist to a block. Just then, a feather came out and landed on Guilmon's head and then smoke came and Guilmon emerged wearing a yellow cape.

"What the…?" Guilmon was speechless.

"That cape gave you the abilities to fly" said Veemon "that is one of the Mushroom Kingdom power up."

"Cool!"

"So who is Princess Renamon?" asked Guilmon.

Veemon show them two photos of a yellow vixen in a pink dress and a pink bird in a yellow dress. "The one in the pink dress is Princess Renamon and that is his sister Princess Biyomon, the one in the yellow dress."

Guilmon and Agumon blushed at the photos. Guilmon was looking at Renamon's picture and Agumon at Biyomon's picture.

"Wow, she's beautiful" they said.

"Yes… and that is why Impmon want them for" said Veemon.

Suddenly, a Goomba appear behind them. Guilmon sense him and jump and suddenly landed on the Goomba defeating it.

"WHOA… What just happened?" asked Guilmon, looking at his defeated enemy.

"That is the Goomba's weakness" said Veemon "well, I have to go. The castle needs my protection."

He left. The two heroes looked at each other.

"Hey-a, Agumon. We better start training and learn about each power we process" said Guilmon.

"Ookey-dookie."

They learn a lot of things. Frog suits make them swim, a leaf gave them powerful racoon powers and a star makes them invincible. They learn how to fly with the capes. They befriend a new dinosaur friend Gabumon and help Patamon with his wife Gatomon.

"Alrighty then… now that we all practice up, let's go and rescue the princesses!" Guilmon said.

"Ookey-dookie!" Agumon said.

They began to work through a forest. Some Koopas and some moles tried to stop them but they are no match for our heroes. They got an extra life and they continued working off the screen.

"Uwhahahahahahahaha!"

As we looked towards where the evil laughter come from, Guilmon and Agumon were confronted by their evil look-a-likes the yellow shirt and hat and purple overalls BlackGuilmon and the tall and skinny dark purple shirt and hat and black overalls BlackAgumon.

"Hey! Move out of our way! We're on a top secret adventure!" Guilmon ordered.

"You're not going anyway!" BlackGuilmon said.

"Now without going through us!" BlackAgumon said.

The battle ended an easy victory for the heroes. But BlackGuilmon and BlackAgumon got up.

"We're not giving up till we destroyed you!" BlackGuilmon snarled.

"Erm… BlackGuilmon…" BlackAgumon said.

(Fast Mario Intro starts)

Guilmon and Agumon make a break for it to the exit of the forest to Impmon's castle, eyes closed and smiling.

(Stops when they left.)

"Waaa! Why do they always run?" whined BlackGuilmon.

Meanwhile, the heroes arrived at the castle to see the drawbridge closed and the moult with lava.

"Hmm…" Agumon wondered "It's closed. What should we do?"

"We fly of course…" Guilmon said as he got out the magic feathers "using flying powers."

They got capes on and flew over the walls. They saw an army of Koopas and Goombas ready to attack. The heroes switched to Racoon Power (which gave them racoon ears and their tails to the one racoons have). They took care of the army.

"Momma-Mia!" said Agumon "Now what-a do we do, Guilmon?"

"Now we…"

"So… you're the ones who were thwarting my plans!"

They looked up. Impmon was standing on the balcony.

"Troops leave us. I'll deal with this nonsense, personally."

The Koopas and the Goombas leave the heroes and Impmon be.

"Geez… how much more must I look-a at that-a ugly face!" Guilmon said as he looked at Impmon.

"Oi! Who do you think you are?! Calling me ugly?!" Impmon calmed down and then replied "So you here because that fool Veemon ask you to, didn't he?"

"That's right! And we're here to stop you!" Guilmon snarled.

Impmon leapt off the balcony and onto a bridge. "What luck. Now I can try my powers for the last time."

Guilmon and Agumon leapt onto the bridge too. Impmon blew out fire from his mouth. Agumon screamed, but he and Guilmon dodged and moved away from their attacks. Guilmon tried to stop him with a punch, but did nothing. Impmon hit him towards one end of the bridge and he stood up and jump to the edge while knocking over an axe.

"Opps." Guilmon said as the axe hit the bridge.

Agumon saw what's coming and he jumped out of the way while the bridge disappears and Impmon fell.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Impmon yelled "I GET YOU YET, GUILMON!" He said that before he hit the lava below him.

Agumon leapt to where Guilmon is and they begin to walk into the castle only to see two princesses, Renamon and Biyomon. They walked up to them. Renamon and Biyomon looked up at them in amazement.

"Who… who are you two?" asked Biyomon.

"It's a me, Guilmon".

"It's a me, Agumon".

"Did you come to save us?" asked Renamon "what happened to Impmon?"

"We sent him falling in the lava" said Guilmon.

Guilmon and Agumon was about to look at each other and smirk until Renamon hugged Guilmon tightly and Biyomon hugged Agumon tightly. The two plumbers blushed and they hugged them back in response.

"Thank you so much, Guilmon" said Renamon.

Guilmon smiled.

Back at the Mushroom Kingdom Castle, Veemon presented that Guilmon and Agumon are now residents of the Mushroom Kingdom and the heroes if Impmon ever come back. Guilmon and Agumon were not so sure, but when Renamon and Biyomon persuaded them to stay, they had to agree. Biyomon hugged Agumon again while Renamon put her hand on Guilmon's cheek and kissed him on the lips. Guilmon was now blushing madly. And that is how the Digimon Bros become the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom.

The End.

Next time: Dragon Ball Z and Sailor Moon will be taking part in the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time with Goku as Link, Serena as Zelda and Broly as Ganondorf.


End file.
